1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computerized data equidistant-mapping method and a computer system using the same, and more particularly to a computerized data equidistant-mapping method incorporating the artificial neural network (ANN) and a computer system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the process of data processing, many data are non-linear data such as the data of molecular structure in the industries of biomedical pharmaceutics and chemistry, the data of life science engineering, the data of pattern recognition, the data of machine learning, and the data of computer visual image. During the process of data pairing analysis, the non-linear data are not easy to be paired for analysis, and must be transformed into linear data first.
The computerized data equidistant-mapping method is a popular method used in transforming non-linear data into linear data. Non-linear data already show linear distribution after equidistant mapping, and the similarity and dissimilarity between any two points can be obtained according to linear Euclidean space.
However, at least binominal time-space complexity is required in the algorithms of the equidistant mapping. When the volume of the data to be computed is huge, the computing time and storage space will increase dramatically. As a result, the time frame for the research and development is prolonged, and an enormous storage space is required.